jogosvorazesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes
The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes (A Balada de Pássaros e Cobras, em tradução livre). é um próximo romance de ficção científica da autora americana Suzanne Collins. É um spin-off e um prequel definido 64 anos antes dos eventos dos Jogos Vorazes, intitulado The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes. A ambição o alimentará. A competição o conduzirá. Mas o poder tem seu preço. É a manhã da colheita que começará o décimo anaul Jogos Vorazes. Na Capital, Coriolanus Snow, de dezoito anos, está se preparando para sua única chance de glória como mentor nos Jogos. A outrora poderosa casa de Snow caiu em tempos difíceis, seu destino depende da pequena chance de Coriolano ser capaz de enganar seus colegas para orientar a homenagem vencedora. As probabilidades estão contra ele. Ele recebeu a tarefa humilhante de mentorar a homenagem feminina do Distrito 12, a mais baixa das mais baixas. Seus destinos agora estão completamente entrelaçados - toda escolha que Coriolanus faz pode levar a favor ou fracasso, triunfo ou ruína. Dentro da arena, será uma luta até a morte. Fora da arena, Coriolanus começa a sentir seu tributo condenado ... e deve pesar sua necessidade de seguir as regras contra seu desejo de sobreviver, não importa o que for necessário. O livro de Suzanne Collins, que será lançado pela Editora Rocco no Brasil, ainda não ganhou título em português. Enquanto o lançamento nos EUA será em 19 de maio de 2020, a data nacional ainda não foi confirmada, mas será ainda no primeiro semestre do próximo ano. A história será 64 anos antes dos primeiros livros, contando uma trama dos "Dias Sombrios", um período 10 anos depois da guerra mas antes que Panem atingisse seu auge. Segundo a autora, a obra "explorará o estado de natureza, quem somos e o que percebemos ser necessário para nossa natureza". Trecho da obra A grande escadaria que levava à Academi podia acomodar todo o corpo discente, por isso acomodava facilmente o fluxo de funcionários, professores e estudantes que se dirigiam para as festividades do dia da Colheita. Coriolanus subiu lentamente, tentando uma dignidade casual, caso chamasse a atenção de algúem. As pessoas o conheciam - ou pelo menos eles conheciam seus pais e avós - e havia um certo padrão esperado de um Snow. Este ano, começando neste mesmo dia, ele esperava obter reconhecimento pessoal também. A tutoria nos Jogos Vorazes foi seu projeto final antes de formar na Academia no meio do verão. Se ele apresentasse um desempenho impressionante como mentor, com seu excelente histórico acadêmico, Coriolanus deveria receber um prêmio monetário substancial o suficiente para cobrir suas mensalidades na Universidade. Haveria 24 trisbutos, um menino e uma menina de cada um dos doze distritos derrotados, sorteados para serem jogados em um arena para lutar até a morte nos Jogos Vorazes. Tudo estava estabelecido no Tratado de Traição que encerrara os Dias Sombrios da rebelião dos distritos, um dos muitos cantigos suportados pelos rebeldes. Como no passado, os tributos seriam despejados na Arena, um anfiteatro agora eventos esportivos e de entreterimento antes da guerra, junto com algumas armas para um ao outro. A exibição foi incetivada na Capital, mas muita gente evitou. Como torná-lo mais atraente foi o desafio. Com isso em mente, pela primeira vez os tributos deveriam ser designados a mentores. Vinte e quatro dos melhores e mais brilhantes idosos da Academia foram escolhidos para o cargo. As especificidades do que isso implicava ainda estavam sendo elaboradas. Falou-se em preparar cada tributo para uma entrevista pessoal, talvez um pouco de preparação para as câmeras. Todos concordaram que, para que os Jogos Vorazes continuassem, precisavam evoluir para uma experiência mais significativa, e o emparelhamento da juventude da capital com os tributos do distrito deixava as pessoas intrigadas. Coriolanus abriu caminho através de uma entrada envolta em faixas pretas, por uma passagem abobadada ep lo cavernosso Heavensbee Hall, onde assistiam à transmissão da cerimônia de Colheita. Ele não estava atrasado, mas o salão já estava lotados de professores e estudantes e vários oficias do Jogos que não eram necessários para a transmissão do dia da abertura. Avoxes percorreram a multidão com bandejas de posca, uma mistura de vinho aguado com mel e ervas. Era uma versão inebriante do material azedo que sustentara a capital durante a guarra, supostamente afastando doenças. Coriolanus pegou um cálice e sacadiu um pouco da posca ao redor da boca, esperançosamente enxaguando qualquer vestígio de hálito de repolho. Mas ele só se permitiu um gole. Era mais forte do que a maioria das pessoas e, nos anos anteriores, ele havia visto homens da classe alta se engarem profundamente. O mundo ainda pensava que Coriolanus era rico, mas sua única moeda real era o charme, que ele espalhou liberalmente enquanto caminhava pela multidão. Rostos se iluminaram quando ele deu um olá amigável para alunos e professores, perguntando sobre os membros da família deixando elogios aqui e ali. "Sua palestra sobre rataliação distrital me assombra." "Amo a franja!". "Como foi a cirurgia nas costas de sua mãe? Bem, diga a aela que ela é minha heroína." Dean Casca Highbottom, o homem creditado como o criador dos Jogos Vorazes, estava superviosionando o programa de mentores pessoalmente. Ele se apresentou aos estudantes com toda a verve de um sonâmbulo, de olhos sonhadores e, como sempre, viciado em transformar-se. Seu físico outrora fina estava encolhido e coberto por uma pele flácida. A precisão bem cortada de um corte de cabelo recente e de um terno nítido apenas jogou sua deterioração em alívio. Devido à sua fama como inventor dos Jogos, ele ainda mantinha uma posição tênue, mas havia rumores de que o Conselho da Academia estava perdendo a paciência. "Vamos lá", ele arrastou, acenando um pedaço de papel amassado sobre a cabeça. "Lendo as coisas agora." Os estudantes silenciaram, tentando escutá-lo acima do barulho do corredor. "Leio um nome para você, então você que pega esse. Certo? Muito bem. O distrito um, garoto, vai para... Dean Highbottom olhou de o jornal, tentnado se concentrar. "Óculos", ele murmurou. "Esqueci deles." Todo mundo olhou para seus óculos, já empoleirados em seu nariz, e esperou enquanto seus dedos os encontravam. "Ah, aqui vamos nós. Lívia Cardew." O rostinho pontudo de Lívia abriu um sorriso e ela deu um soco no ar em vitória, gritanto "Sim!" Em sua voz estridente. Ela sempre foi propensa a se gabar. Como se a designação exultante fosse apenas um reflexo dela, e não de sua mãe administrando o maior banco da Capital. Coriolanus sentiu um desespero crescente quando Dean Highbottom tropeçou na lista, atribuindo o menino e a menina de cada distrito um menor. Depois de dez anos, um padrão surgiu. Os distritos mais bem alimentados e mais favoráveirs a Capital produziam mais vencedores, com os tributos de pesca e agricultura de 4 e 11 também sendo contendores. Coriolanus esperava um 1 ou um 2, mas nenhum foi atribuído a ele, o que foi mais insultuoso quando Sejanus Plinth pegou o garoto do Distrito 2. O Distrito 4 passou sem mencionar seu nome e sua última chance real de vitória - o garoto do Distrito 11 - foi designada a Clemensia Dovecote, filha da secretária de energia. Ao contrário de Lívia, Clemensia recebeu notícias de sua boa sorte com tato, empurrando seu lenço de cabelo preto por cima ombro enquanto ela estudava cuidadosamente e fazia notas do tributo em sua pasta. Algo estava errado quando Snow, que também era um dos estudantes de alta honra da Academia, passou despercebido. Coriolanus estava começando a pensar que o haviam esquecido - talvez estivessem dando-lhe um posição especial? - quando para seu horror, ouviu Dean Highbottom resmungar: - "E, por último, mas não menos importante, a garota do Distrito Doze... ela pertence a Coriolanus Snow." __SEMLINKDENOVASECAO__